


Flying High

by Light679



Series: Leon fanfiction (smut and fluff) [14]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Flying, Love, Marriage Proposal, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light679/pseuds/Light679
Summary: You finally agree to go for a ride on Charizard with Leon, and he is ecstatic. What's more, he's arranged a picnic at your favorite spot on the Isle of Armor once you get there.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader
Series: Leon fanfiction (smut and fluff) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116371
Kudos: 17





	Flying High

**Author's Note:**

> PC Age 21+

“You ready?” Leon asked, holding out his hand. I looked nervously at my feet. The last time we’d done this, I’d been half-lucid after nearly bleeding out, or I’d have been much more nervous than I was currently. Truthfully, I’d always been nervous about the idea of going for a ride on Leon’s Charizard, which is why I hadn’t pushed for it in the near 2-years we’d been together. 

I wasn’t necessarily scared of heights. I felt just fine when I rode in a flying taxi, secure in the cab. And I was fine any time Leon and I rode the ferris wheel in Wyndon, a favorite date activity of ours after we’d had our first official date. It was more the notion of riding directly on a Pokemon, that high up in the air, without any type of straps or restraints to keep myself in place. Even with my own Pokemon, several of them with the capability of flying, it just wasn’t something I chose to do. Leon, on the other hand, chose to fly his Charizard any time he had business that wasn’t an important Pokemon battle, and didn’t include me. We’d always taken flying taxis out of habit and never thought about riding his Charizard together. 

That was, until a few weeks ago when I’d fallen into a Dynamax den and gotten myself badly hurt. Leon, not willing to wait for a flying taxi with how bad things looked, flew us both to Hammerlocke on his trusted partner. He was eager to repeat the experience with me a little more lucid. At the time, I’d agreed, but now I wasn’t so sure as the gentle fire type looked at me with a steady gaze. I knew Charizard loved me, and wouldn’t do anything to make me afraid, a message it tried its best to convey with its eyes, but that didn’t help my nerves as much as it should. 

Sensing my hesitation, Leon wrapped his arms around me. “We don’t have to do this,” he said gently, kissing the top of my head. There was a slight edge of disappointment in his voice, one he did everything to mask with his smiles and cheery disposition.

His patience steeled my resolve. “We’re doing this,” I said determinedly, a little shakiness to my voice. Leon climbed on first, steadying himself before extending a hand to me. I moved to sit in front of him, my back to his chest. The last time I rode Charizard, Leon had me tucked against his chest, straddling him since I was too weak to hold on to the Pokemon myself. Now that I could hold on myself, there was no way I was ready to blindly turn my back on everything in front of me. Not yet, anyway. I could sense that Leon was slightly disappointed at this, but knew he’d be just fine as he wrapped one arm around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder. His other hand positioned itself next to me, steadying himself on his partner. I gripped the area near Charizard’s neck, making sure the Pokemon didn’t react in any way that told me I was doing something wrong. When it didn’t, I increased the tension in my thighs, using them to grip Charizard better. Suddenly, I realized it was no surprise that Leon had incredible thighs and blushed at the thought.

Once he realized I was ready, Leon gave a gentle pat on his Charizard. “Okay buddy, we’re gunna take it nice and slow today. No showing off for (Y/N).”  
With that, I felt Charizard lift off the ground, his wings startling me slightly as both of them flapped behind me. Some dust from the ground flew up as the rush of air from Charizard’s wings impacted it. My heart raced as I gripped even tighter, my legs holding on with more strength than I’d ever thought they could be capable of. Leon chuckled, nuzzling my neck as he kept his head on my shoulder, as if to keep me grounded using his chin. His purple hair flew wildly behind him as he smiled widely. He loved the feeling of soaring through the air on his Pokemon and was even happier to have me experience it with him. 

Admittedly, the experience wasn’t as scary as I’d been anticipating. Charizard kept low to the ground as we flew through the Wild Area, no more than ten feet off the ground. It was high enough that the Pokemon wasn’t at risk of running into much below him, but high enough that a fall wasn’t likely to be deadly. My muscles relaxed as I found it was much easier to steady myself on Charizard that I’d expected, the muscles of its wings offering a barrier behind us. As the Pokemon raised itself in the air, I began to understand why Leon enjoyed this so much. It felt like all of the surrounding area, all of Galar was suddenly within our reach. We could go as fast or leisurely as we’d liked, stop anywhere we pleased. No wonder Leon was constantly getting lost; it was hard not to when you had the entire region at your fingertips. A smile broke out on my face as I took in the area below, growing smaller and smaller by the second. 

“See, told you it was fun,” Leon teased as he saw my newfound delight. “Although, it would be a lot more fun the other way around.”

I used my head to butt into his own, still not comfortable enough to move my hands from their tethered positions. “Now who’s impatient,” I teased. Leon was always teasing me for being impatient. “One step at a time here.”

We flew for a long time. Charizard took us over the Wild Area, past all the cities in Galar, over the mountains that surrounded Wyndon, and across a vast sea. I recognized the upcoming land as the Isle of Armor. 

“There,” Leon pointed to his Charizard. I noted the direction as towards Challenge Road, nearing the Tower of Darkness where I’d trained my Kubfu to evolve into Urshifu many years back. I’d noted after my vacation that it was one of my favorite spots on the island. Not the tower per se, but rather the cliffs surrounding it. There were two spots in particular that I’d loved: one that looked over the sea, and the other that overlooked the entire island. It filled me with so much joy and warmth that Leon had remembered a brief comment I’d made about the land several years ago. Even more surprising that Leon was able to find it. 

After we landed, Leon began grabbing materials out of his backpack. He spread out a small blanket and retrieved two small boxes of curry from his backpack, which made me laugh. Leon hadn’t mentioned that this would be a picnic, and it was even funnier that he’d stored the food in his backpack during the trip. Surprisingly, nothing appeared damaged as he continued pulling out various desserts and drinks (all non-alcoholic considering we had a long flight back to Wyndon afterwards. 

“I’ll have to take you up on the offer of flying more often if it comes with food,” I teased, sitting myself next to him happily. 

“Well I had to make you finally agreeing to fly with me special somehow,” he quipped back, handing me a soda pop and gesturing towards the assortment of foods he’d laid out. There was a hint of something behind his smile, an emotion I couldn’t quite read. The emotion appeared harmless, so I put it out of thought as I dug into the curry Leon had brought. “I uh…made it this morning,” he said shyly as I dug my spoon into the bowl. “Sorry if it’s not any good. I tried not to use any spicy foods since I knew spicy foods and flying might not go well together, and I didn’t want to make it too spicy where you couldn’t eat it.”

That made me swoon. In the time I’d known Leon, I knew he secretly had a taste for spicy foods. It was clear that, out in the wild, spicy food was just about the only flavor of food he’d really cooked with when he took up his own Gym Challenge many, many years ago, and he’d built up a tolerance to the spices that many people didn’t have. It was sweet of him to step out of that comfort zone for me today, especially since we hadn’t planned to have a picnic. He’d cooked dinner for me before, which usually turned out relatively decent. The proud look on his face always made things so much better to me. Excited, I dug into the curry. It was a little bland, but probably the best I’d seen Leon do that wasn’t spicy.

“It’s great Leon!” I smiled, digging in for another bite. The earned a smile from him and he dug into his own, admiring his own culinary piece. When I looked out towards the view of the island, I swore I saw him adding a few spices to his box secretly. We finished up the remaining snacks he’d brought- mostly a few berries and snack cakes for dessert. 

As Leon folded the supplied neatly into his backpack, I turned around to take in the other side of the bluff. The sun was starting to set on the island, reflecting the sky’s shades of oranges and pink onto the water. I thought back to my days vacationing on the island a few years ago. I stopped into the island every once and awhile now, but not for nearly as an extended period of time as I had back then. Maybe if things ever calmed down for Leon and I, we’d have to come back here for longer than a picnic to visit. Besides, he loved Master Mustard, having trained under him myself. 

I turned around to find Leon, still positioned on the ground, looking up at me expectantly. I gasped when I realized that he was resting on one knee and in one of his hands held a small black box. He took my hand, not moving his eyes from mine. 

“Leon,” I whispered, my voice suddenly full of emotion. 

“(Y/N),” he returned, voice equally as full of emotion. His eyes looked wet, filled with love and excitement and I knew this wasn’t just him joking around. “I knew you were something special the moment I met you, yet you’ve surpassed every expectation I’ve ever had. When you went 

through your Gym Challenge, you were all I could think about. All I wanted to do was watch you, and be with you through it all. Whenever something went majorly wrong, you were always there by my side to help, or get me smiling again. And then what we went through together…you saved me. And I realize you’d been saving me from a lot more than just Eternatus. (Y/N), I was so lonely before you. I felt like I’d experienced so much of what Galar had to offer, yet my dreams weren’t coming true. At least, it felt like they weren’t. I know trainers were getting stronger, and I motivated people to be better, but it didn’t feel like enough. By the time a Gym Challenger faced me in the Champion Cup, the battle still never felt like enough of a challenge.

“And then you came,” he continued. “You were incredible. You had a strength, something about you that made me want to watch your every move, your every battle. It felt like time had finally resumed, like I could finally feel something again. I finally had someone I was actively looking forward to facing, someone who might have the power to beat me in battle. I didn’t realize I was also going to fall in love with you. (Y/N), I’ve never felt happier, never accomplished more than I have with you at my side. I love you.”

I was crying now. “Leon… I love you too,” I managed, wiping the tears from my face. Was this really happening?

Sure enough, it was. Leon opened the box, exposing a beautiful, yet simple ring. “Will you show me a champion time by marrying me?”

I laughed, flinging myself into his arms, falling to the ground myself. “Yes!” I cried eagerly, kissing him as if I couldn’t get enough. We stayed like that for a moment, locked in the embrace as tears fell from both of our eyes. My now fiancé slipped the ring onto my finger delicately, kissing me one last time before standing up and offering a hand to help me do the same. 

“I, uh, might have another surprise for you,” he said sheepishly as we got ready to climb back onto Charizard. “I let it slip to Raihan that this was my plan for the day and he wanted to throw us an engagement party with the other Gym Leaders, along with a few others of course. We can skip it, of course, if that’s what you want. We all know they wouldn’t let a good party go to waste, but it’s an option if you’d like it.”

“Let’s go celebrate,” I smiled. “But on one condition: you save some of your energy so we can celebrate by ourselves tonight.”

He grinned impishly. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

Leon climbed onto Charizard so that he could help me position myself accordingly. Feeling brave after what had just happened, I hopped onto the Pokemon facing the opposite way that I had before, placing my legs over Leon’s hips for leverage and holding onto his torso for support. 

As he leaned down to support me against Charizard, our hips brushed together and I understood why he’d been so eager to fly like this. “You better keep me in place,” I warned, my smile meeting his. 

He grinned back, nuzzling my neck as his wild purple hair tickled my cheeks. “Of course, can’t have anything happen to Galar’s greatest Champion and my fiancé.”

I grinned. I could get used to that. 


End file.
